


Jumbled Tales of a Reforming Scoundrel

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Hundred Drabbles [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, hints of romance, misadventure, sidekick, what it means to be a hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Han and the friendships and loves that shape his reforming story.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: A Hundred Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880980
Kudos: 5





	Jumbled Tales of a Reforming Scoundrel

One Long Adventure

“Marrying me, a reformed scoundrel,” Han began only to be interrupted by Leia as they lay beside each other late at night. 

“A not-so-reformed scoundrel,” she corrected more severely than necessary in the opinion of Han’s wounded ego. 

Ignoring this, Han persisted as if she had never spoken,“That must be one long adventure for you, princess.” 

“One long misadventure is more like it.” Leia laughed, and somehow the gentle sound at odds with her abrasive words was a balm to his bruised pride. “Everything with you is a misadventure, but I signed up for that marrying you.” 

A Soft Word That Never Is 

“Booby-trap,” Han mused to Lando in a slightly slurred tone after too many pints of Corellian spiced ale at a cantina meant for smugglers and those on the wrong side of the Imperial law (an increasing number as the Emperor’s grip on the galaxy tightened). 

He was recounting a thrilling tale made all the more exciting by its barely exaggerated veracity of narrowly dodging disaster and capture to his old drinking buddy but had sadly lost the thread of his story at the climax, coming to the lamentable conclusion:“It sounds like a soft word but it never is.” 

Wookie Sidekick

“Do you ever get tired of being a Wookie sidekick to a handsome guy like me?” Han asked Chewie, admiring his dashing reflection in one of the many mirrors Lando had installed in the Falcon’s master suite. The Corellian bloodstripes were stunning. 

Chewie’s rumbled response translated to: “Among the Wookies, I’m not a sidekick, and you aren’t handsome.” 

This reply would’ve been devastating enough without Chewie punctuating it by mussing a massive paw through Han’s hair, completely ruining its style in the process. 

Indignant at this assault, Han twisted out of Chewie’s reach. “Especially not after you’ve wrecked my hair.” 

A Potential Love-Interest

“Do you think a beautiful girl like Princess Leia could ever see a scoundrel like me as a potential love-interest?” Han asked Chewie in a rare moment of vulnerability often brought on by a bout of drinking after the medal ceremony on Yavin IV. 

“You aren’t a scoundrel any more.” Chewie pointed at the medal Han wore around his neck. “You’re a hero. That medal marks you as a hero.” 

“A hero.” Han tugged at his earlobe, considering what this status elevation meant for his romantic prospects with the princess. “A hero is a perfect match for a princess.” 

Hero of His Own Story

“They say everyone is the hero of his own story.” Luke was too meditative for Han’s current conversational preferences. 

“They’re wrong,” scoffed Han. “I’m the proud scoundrel of my own story.” 

“Vader was once a Jedi like me.” Luke’s growing obsession with understanding Vader was a mystery to Han. “What if he used to think of himself as a hero like I do now? What if he still thinks of himself as one?” 

“Then he was or still is crazy as you.” Han rolled his eyes. “Only a crazy person ever imagines he’s a hero especially when he’s a tyrant.”


End file.
